fifth_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fifth International
The Fifth International, also referred to as 5i, is a militant union of anarchists, democratic socialists, communists and other leftists. They are united by a common goal: to stop the spread of Fascism, Authoritarianism and hate. It was formed by several high ranking officers from the now defunct Fourth International, who resigned their ranks in protest of an increasingly authoritarian high command. History Organization 5i was formerly organized into the People's Liberation Militia, acting as the group's militant branch, and the International Worker's Union, which was the group's political wing. Both organizations were merged into one following the Reforms of July 1st, 2019. As of now, regular members are sorted into Supporter, Militant, Veteran Militant, Senior Militant, InfoSec, Council, Co-Secretary and General Secretary. All members of the Fifth International, regardless of their past, personality, appearance, or any other trait has an equal voice in how the group is run and in what direction it goes. It must be stressed that anybody can call a vote at any time and that everyone is free to voice their opinions and should not be scared to. Ranks Supporters are newly joined group members who may be given the rank of Militant based on whether or not they want it. The rank of supporter does not prohibit them from participating in military operations. Militants are the common soldiers of the Fifth International. They hold no authority over supporters, nor do supporters hold any over them. They are most commonly seen participating in military operations Veteran Militants are just that, veterans. They hold no authority over other rank and file soldiers, but are awarded the rank based on their dedication to the cause, loyalty to their comrades, and time they contribute to the group. Senior Militants are comprised of the most active and dedicated members of the group, often taking leadership positions during conflicts. InfoSec is comprised of members specialized in information security within 5i. The Council is the Fifth International's governing body. Currently composed of six members, seven if one were to include the General and Co-Secretaries. In no particular order, the official members of the Revolutionary Commissariat are: * General Secretary Crabsody 'Crabby' * Co-Secretary LuxmonVencevio * Intelligence Commissar FoxRevenger 'Nuclear' * InfoSec Commissar PyroGravure 'Xanthite' * Operations Commissar Gyarafied * Agitprop Commissar CubanGen * PLM Commander LuxmonVencevio The Co-Secretary is the General Secretary's right hand man, with the rank currently held by LuxmonVencevio. The Co-Secretary is more or less 5i's Vice President. The General Secretary is 5i's executive officer. The position is currently held by Crabsody, who was formerly Interim General Secretary. He won the position on May 26th, 2019, defeating Parabirb by a difference of 6-2. Medals The International uses Medals or 'Orders' to distinguish it's dedicated members. They are as following: Order of Parenti Awarded for achievements in leadership and organization of the Fifth International. Order of Goldman Awarded for achievements in the promotion of the overall wellbeing and character of the Fifth International and it’s members. Order of Chomsky Award for achievements in the continuous military and intelligence struggle against reactionaries on Roblox. Holders: Nuclear, Order of Kropotkin Award for achievements in promotion, spreading, and advancement of leftism on Roblox. Order of Luxemburg Award for feats of bravery, valor, resilience, and overall going above and beyond the call of duty. Category:Groups